Full Moon Desperation
by mae-E
Summary: Long after their ranger days are done, two old flames find their minds wandering back to each other. followed by either the most lucid dream ever, or the heart's wish granted?  One-shot


_AN: __I originally wrote this fic as a birthday present for Falcon4crane. She loved it and she incouraged me to share it with everyone else. So this is dedicated to her, because it was from reading all of her awesome stories that I ever came across the insperation to try this._

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing so don't bug me.

**FULL MOON DESPERATION**

**By Mae-E**

It was a warm spring night. The breeze was gentle and it carried the soft perfume of the freshly bloomed spring flowers. The moon above was full and shinning brightly. Beneath that star filled sky separated by thousands of miles dwelled two former lovers who's hearts still yearned for each other. While it has been several years since anything outside of normal had happened in either of their lives, they each managed to go on to have very successful lives in all but one way. It was empty without someone to share it with.

As she sat curled up in the window seat of her room, in her house. She was gazing out upon the moon. While he was sitting on his back porch of his house doing the same thing. As they each wound down from their day they inevitably started to reflect on their past. Which eventually led them to think about each other and where it all went so wrong. Causing each heart to ache desperately. Before long and without realizing that they were doing so, they were both wishing on the moon. Wishing for another chance with that first love that slipped away. the only one that ever really meant anything at all. As each felt suddenly so weary from the day, the last thing either remembers was starring at the moon. starring in such a way that echoed the longing that lay silent in their hearts. Shortly there after sleep claimed them exactly where they were.

He awoke within a beautiful rose garden. As he sat up he realized, that first off instead of his comfortable patio chair, he was stretched out on a marble bench. secondly his clothes had changed from his jeans and a black t-shirt, to a white long sleeved tunic and black pants and boots. Also the air carried a chill it didn't have before. suddenly the urge to follow the cobble stone pathway beneath his feet and stretched out before him in either direction gripped him strongly. At this point every old sense from his fighting days should have been on high alert and tense with suspicion and anticipation. But it wasn't, in fact he felt quite at peace here. And so in yielding to the urge he got up and headed off down the path to his right. Not knowing where or what the destination might be but knowing that is where he is supposed to be.

After some time of following the path thru the garden passed marble statues and fountains and a array of other sort of flowers he finally came to a grand marble staircase. It was lined with marble columns leading into what could only be described as a storybook castle. It was there he saw her standing at the foot of the stairs. She was dressed in a simple but elegant pale pink gown. "Kim!" he exclaimed before he realized that her name had fallen from his lips. Upon hearing her name she turned and saw him. "Tommy?" she called out. surprise written all over her face. "How you get here?" she asked him. "I could ask you the same thing. but I think the better question is where are we?" he asked her in response to her question.

"On the moon of course." answered a new voice from the top of the stairs. They looked up to see a woman who appeared to be about their age. She had on a simple elegant ivory gown. Her hair was done up in a most unusual style, pigtails topped off with a bun on each side. The color of her hair was pure silver and reached all the way to the ground. her complexion was the fairest either of them had ever seen. In the middle of her forehead was an upturned crescent moon in a metallic gold color. Her eyes were blue and were the only indication that she was far older and wiser that she appeared to be. This delicate looking woman was at most maybe only 6 inches taller than kim, with the same small figure. Yet she had such a regal and majestic air about her, it was unmistakable she was someone very important.

"Welcome to my kingdom. I am Queen Serenity."

"Why are we here your highness?" asked Kim.

The Queen smiled at them then said, "I've granted you this rare audience as an expression of my gratitude." This answer caused confusion for both Kim and Tommy. They looked at each other then back at the queen.

"May I ask exactly what we have done to earn such an honor?" asked Tommy.

The Queen nodded her head then said "For two pure hearted warriors who have fought along side others of your kind for so long in protection of the earth, you have unknowingly aided my daughter greatly. For she and her love, and her court, who live among you, work very hard to do the same. For those who have done so much, your hearts desire so little for yourselves. So when I heard you both wish for each other I was happy to grant it. You have until dawn here with each other. Spend your time wisely."

Both Kim and tommy were too shocked to say anything other than thank you to the queen after hearing that.

"Your are most welcome. Now I must go farewell." and with that the queen left the two alone together as she went back into the palace.

They both looked at each other for a moment, just letting all they heard sink in. Then without meaning to they spoke at the same time to ask each other the exact same question, "You wished for me?"

After a rather awkwardly silent moment, Kim answered first. "Yeah, I realized what a huge mistake I had made in letting you go especially the way I did shortly after doing so. I wanted tell you that and try to fix things, and had finally worked up the nerve to do so, but was intercepted by diviatox and her little fieldtrip to the volcano and that whole ordeal. But by then I had seen you had moved on. I didn't want to wreck anything you had since you looked so happy. But every relationship since has never been right. And the few there have been never seem to last very long." She looked at him waiting for him to respond.

Another awkward silence stretched between them till he answered, "I know what you mean, about things never working out or lasting very long. It's been the same for me too. It's like your in a place in my heart that no one else can touch. And with you there it leaves no room for anyone else."

"So where does that leave us?" She asked him.

"With a lot to talk about." he answered.

And that is what they did, as they wandered thru the vast gardens of the palace. Talked about everything that happened, every problem, every feeling. Slowly and with much effort they talked everything out. Until they were finally in a comfortable place with each other. After getting that all out they felt closer then they had in years. As well as feeling lighter now that they were no longer carried all that around inside them.

it was then that they saw the first rays of the approaching dawn. knowing that time was now short, Kim turned to him and said, "whatever comes next, I'm glad I had this time with you." Then she reached out and cupped his face in her hands and leaning up on her toes she kissed him on the lips. A sweet yet gentle lingering kiss that spoke of all that was left in her heart that there were no words for. She pulled away just in time to see the look of recognition and surprise in his eyes before the light of the sunrise became blinding, and blocked out the sight of him.

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she found found herself curled up in the window seat of her room. The sun shining brightly in her eyes. She looked down to see herself dressed in her pajamas. Which consisted of gray sweat pants and a bubble gum pink tank top.

"Was it a dream?" she asked herself. Her body protested as she tried to get up from her place at the window. her muscles sore from how and where she had slept. She felt her eyes start to water as she thought on that dream, and the possibility that it was only just that. It felt so real. She so badly wanted it to be real!

About three hours later as she is just finishing getting ready for the day her phone rings. she rushes to answer it, and picks up on the third ring.

"Hello." she says into the phone.

"hello Kim." says the voice on the other end of the line. A voice she would she would know anywhere.

"Tommy, how are you?" she asks a bit surprised to be hearing from him, especially this particular morning.

"I'm good, let me ask you something?" he says in a somewhat unsure tone.

"sure." she responds.

"I know this is going to sound really strange, but did you have a dream about us being together on the moon last night?"

She gasps loudly and asks, " How did you know that?"

"I had one too. But I have this feeling that it was more than that. It felt too real to be just a dream."

"i feel the same way." she commented

" I got some vacation time coming up next week, would it be ok with you if i came down to visit? I think we have a lot to talk about." he asked.

"Sure i would like that." she said in reply to his request. "Just out of curiosity how did you get my number anyway?" she asked him.

"I called Jason and asked him for it. Of course it took some convincing on my part, but I finally got him to give it to me. So don't be too surprised if you hear from him sometime today." he answered.

"Oh, I'm sure of it, as well as a call from his lovely wife." she commented chuckling softly.

"I've really enjoyed talking to you Kim, But I got to go now or I'm going to be late for work." he said

At this she laughed openly and then said, "Some things never change!"

"Too true" he commented laughing along with her. "I'll see you next week." he remarked.

"i'll be looking forward to it." she replied.

With that they both said their good byes and hung up. For the first time in what seemed like years she felt her heart race with anticipation of seeing him, just like it used to. And so with a smile on her face she left for work. Ready to face the day and the future that lay beyond it.

**THE END**


End file.
